Cyberdisc
A Cyberdisc is an enemy in XCOM: Enemy Unknown. Description Little is known about Cyberdiscs; they may be robotic or sentient beings. They are about the size of a small car, and can transform between two forms: a flat, saucer-like form and a spider-like assault form. It is rare to see multiple Cyberdiscs together, though they are frequently accompanied by Drones. The appearance of a Cyberdisc can be very unsettling for the unprepared player. When a squad lacks firepower such as Beam Weapons, it can be difficult to bring a Cyberdisc down not only because of its high hit points, but also due to Drones repairing the Cyberdisc. Moreover, the Cyberdisc utilizes a very powerful beam weapon that will one-shot soldiers without decent armor.The worst fact is that their cannons are rapid fire 3 round burst. Abilities Traits Capturing Cannot be captured Research *Cyberdisc Autopsy - unlocks UFO Tracking (Boost) Tactics *While in disc-form, the Cyberdisc is much harder to hit, but you can still deal damage to it (half damage from ballistics). A recommended tactic is to damage it from afar, before it can close in on your squad. *If a Cyberdisc is sufficiently damaged, it will attempt to retreat to let any Drones nearby to repair it, you can prevent it from moving by keeping it suppressed. *Cyberdiscs have a special close-range area-of-effect attack called "Death Blossom" that can wipe out entire squads. *Although they appear to be cumbersome in motion, Cyberdiscs have absurdly high mobility, allowing it to traverse as much as half the entire map in one turn. Because of this ability, Cyberdiscs can easily move from far away cover and fire upon a flanked soldier. *Since the Cyberdisc and Drones usually group together, it is effective to use a Rocket Launcher/Blaster Launcher to hit them in a single shot, effectively killing the Drones and dealing around 6 damage to the Cyberdisc itself (12 damage with the HEAT Ammo upgrade). *Cyberdiscs have an Alien Grenade and will use it at any given moment. If allowed to do so, any destructible cover the squad was behind will be leveled, allowing the accompanying Drones and other enemies to fire upon the weakened and coverless soldiers. *When a Cyberdisc is destroyed, it will self destruct, dealing damage equal to a car exploding (in terms of radius and damage) to anything in the blast radius. This explosion will take care of any surviving Drones that wander too close to its accompanying Cyberdisc. *With the appropriate upgrades, an Assault could easily total a Cyberdisc in one fell swoop: **After a Cyberdisc has attacked, it will remain in its assault (open) mode **Using Run & Gun if necessary, the Assault brings himself/herself within optimal firing range (2-4 tiles) ***If the Assault has reached Colonel rank, he/she may have Killer Instinct, which confers +50% critical hit chance upon activating Run & Gun **Aggression and Close and Personal at this point will bolster the Assault's chance for critical hits given nearby enemy Drones and proximity to the Cyberdisc, respectively ***The Cyberdisc will already be more susceptible to critical hits in its assault mode **Bring 'Em On will add even more critical hit damage given nearby enemy Drones **The Assault uses Rapid Fire to fire twice upon the Cyberdisc ***With all the previously mentioned bonuses and promotions, the Assault should receive a very high chance of a critical hit at the very least. **The first shot becomes a critical hit, where the Cyberdisc will retreat into its shell and deploy its Hardened skill, but have already lost a great deal of health **The second shot also has a high critical chance, but will deal the killing blow regardless ***If the first shot was miraculously not a critical hit, the second shot, if critical, will finish the job ***Critical hit damage is variable, but the player should at least have a Scatter Laser equipped at this point in the game, which is sufficient to take out the Cyberdisc *The Cyberdisc has the Stun Immune trait and therefore cannot be stunned by the Arc Thrower (Drone Capture is designed to work specifically on Drones only). *Because of its Hardened trait while closed, Cyberdiscs are very hard to score critical hits against; however a Heavy soldier with the HEAT Ammo ability can do sufficient damage to negate the need for a critical hit. Multiplayer Cyberdiscs cost 5500 points. Despite their seemingly defensive nature, Cyberdisks are relatively fragile compared to other units with the same cost. Their strength lies in their high damage potential, their mobility, and their ability to throw grenades farther than most other units. Since they cannot benefit from cover, don't let yourself get tricked into a fight with enemies who are behind cover. Keep your Cyberdisk fully hidden behind walls and use it to ambush enemy scouts or close-range fighters. It may be tempting, but never fly your Cyberdisk over an obstacle without scouting it first: Snipers on overwatch are the bane of the Cyberdisk and will make short work of it. Good Against : Scouting units (sectoid , floater ), units that don't receive cover bonuses (MEC Trooper , Mechtoid ) Bad Against : Snipers , units on overwatch. Gallery Concept_-_Cyberdisc.jpg|Concept art XCOM(EU) Cyberdisk.jpg|"Closed" disc form. XCOM(EU) Cyberdisk opens.jpg|"Open" assault form. XCOM(EU) Cyberdisk TakesAim.jpg|A Cyberdisc perpares to fire. XEU Cyberdisc grenade attack.jpg|A Cyberdisc about to Bombard with an alien grenade. XEU Cyberdisc in forest.jpg Category:Enemies (XCOM: Enemy Unknown)